Hunter Gāst
This page is no longer going to be updated since I have left the wiki. Explanation on my user page. Description Hunter Gāst is an entity of one of the many killed Monsters in the war between Humans and Monsters. The species of what Gāst was is unknown just by appearance, though he used to be a small maroon-colored wingless dragon. However, Gāst's ghostly appearance is far different. He's a translucent dark purple colored ghost, that doesn't have any legs, but instead, the body down to his stomach fades together. Because of this, he can move around by floating and flying. He does not have arms but has 2 hands that have 4 fingers that are crooked and pointy. These hands can reach away about 5' before Gāst experiences great pain. Despite this, he is not able to touch anything other than other spiritual objects or persons. He has big eyes with the white sclera and dark purple lines for eyes. His mouth is big and his teeth are pointy, and his grin can reach across what would be his cheeks. His voice is raspy and has a dialect of what sounds like from German descent. Personality Throughout his life and current state, Gāst was a very quiet, soft-spoken, and not a very gregarious person. He is happy if someone wants to talk to him, but him starting a conversation tends for things to get very awkward and embarrassing for him. He's also a very bashful kind of person and is sometimes confused and surprised when someone helps him or tries to make him feel better, sometimes asking "Why?" when someone helps him. But with this, he takes acts of kindness towards him as something more, something that he's very happy to have as if he hasn't been experiencing kindness for a very long time or in long intervals between each act. Once getting friends, he takes it as some sort of prize and tends to be very social towards his friends, but not to strangers. Despite that, he's still very bashful around his friends. History Gāst had grown up with a very cautious or restrictive family, usually limiting freedom for the safety of Gāst, since they cared for him very much. Gāst grew up not enjoying the rules of how careful his family was, but soon learned and understood why his parents were like this. Until he was 18-years-old, he was allowed to be more creative or ventilated which was a breath of fresh air for him and his parents, and he grew up to enjoy his life. By 20, he developed a relationship with another man of a cat species, which both parents didn't approve because of the vast difference of species. The relationship soon became private and both lied that they had broken up. By the time Gāst was 25-years-old, the war between Humans and Monsters sparked, which none of his family had seen coming. Humans barged into his home and captured and imprisoned the family. Humans refused to feed the family and other prisoners resulting in the family losing weight and becoming very thin and hungry. One night, just a few days before Humans reigned victoriously, they were finally given a hearty meal that Gāst enjoyed. The emaciated dragon quickly ate the entire meal, before he quickly gagged and vomited. The food was poisoned with cyanide, and the entire family ended up dying. Gāst's spirit stayed on Earth and cried as he watched the fight from the sidelines, trying to find his family's spirits, but failed to do so. He followed the Monsters as they became imprisoned in the Underground, floating through Mt. Ebott and the ground. Wanting to stay close with his Monster friends, he decided to stay, but does not like making his presence known, terrified of the reactions from his surviving friends, he tends to hide away as he can't make himself permanently invisible. Relations Family * Angelina Gāst - Biological Mother * Hernandez Gāst - Biological Father Lover Shaun Mason - Boyfriend (pre-death) Friends TBA Canon Interactions Stats * HP: 150 * ATK: 0 * DEF: 5 ACTs * Check * Compliment * Help Quotes * "Uh... there's a problem here..." Encounter * "I don't think you understand..." 1 * "I'll give you time to think about it." 2 * "It's not how it works!" 3 * "You can't..." 4+ * "R-really? Awe, that's so sweet of you..." 1 * "That's a lot of kindness coming from a race of people who had murdered me." 2 * "No, you weren't part of the war, but..." 3 * "I'm not cute! Why is that so common when people talk to me?!" 4+ * "Wait, what? W-Why?" 1 * "I like it here, though. Being with my species." 2 * "Plus, maybe they'll be able to get out of here..." 3 * "I don't need help!" 4+ * "You can't really... kill... a ghost. Surprised it took you that long to realize it." "Killed" Trivia * This was my last OC every made. * This character was based on the world my ex made, based on the famous Pokémon series. After the break-up, this character is a burden to me, but I will not delete it so other people can see. ** I have, however, changed some things to be less related to my ex's world.